phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Latin
Phineas and Ferb create their own language, Ferb Latin, which quickly catches on. Unfortunately for Candace, she awakes from a massage puzzled to find everyone else speaking a language she doesn't understand. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to use propaganda as his new "-inator," believing that it will work since people will believe anything they read. Episode Summary In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb decide to create their own language and culture. Inside the house, Perry goes into the bathroom and presses a hidden O.W.C.A. button behind the bathroom mirror to receive his mission. On the mirror screen Major Monogram informs Perry that there has been no detectable suspicious activity from Doofenshmirtz, but that Perry should check in anyway. Downstairs, Candace watches Phineas and Ferb outside writing the rules of their new culture down on a whiteboard, and informs Linda that they are plotting, but Linda tells Candace to relax. Upon her suggestion, Candace decides that she has time to go to the mall before Phineas and Ferb get started. Perry arrives on Doofenshmirtz's balcony, and upon Doofenshmirtz's command Norm traps him in a bag. Back in the backyard, Phineas explains their new form of communication, titled "Ferb Latin" to Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. He explains that to speak it you must take the first letter of every word, move it to the end, and then say "-erb" (i.e. Ferb Latin would be "Erb-ferb Atin-lerb" in Ferb Latin); though two-letter words stay the same. Phineas also explains that Ferb Latin has non-verbal cues as well, such as reaching for the sky to say "okay," cracking your knuckles to say that you're hungry, doing jazz hands when you smell something bad, and blowing a raspberry to say goodbye. At Doofenshmirtz's building, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that his new weapon to take over the Tri-State Area is propaganda, because people believe anything they read. He explains that he has installed a switch into Norm that prints off propaganda leaflets when he speaks into it, believing that the messages are even more convincing because the letters are bold and contain serifs; and that he plans to fly Norm all over the Tri-State Area dropping the leaflets onto the streets. Doofenshmirtz displays how convincing the leaflets are by slapping himself according to one. Annoyed by Norm's constant interrupting, he sends him away for a while to get a haircut. ]] Phineas, Ferb and the gang go around town using Ferb Latin and begin to influence others, including Norm. Candace however, is unaware of this because she is using a liquid massage sensory deprivation tank at the Googolplex Mall. In song form, Phineas and the others explain more rules of Ferb Latin to the people: when someone sneezes you play a flugelhorn and give him your left shoe, stomp your feet to greet someone, and give a slab of meat to someone to finish your conversation with them. Norm returns to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated speaking Ferb Latin, which Doofenshmirtz mistakes for Swedish. When Doofenshmirtz tells Norm to say "Launch" instead of "Aunch-lerb", Norm mistakes this as a command and launches prematurely, with Doofenshmirtz and Perry clinging to his legs. Meanwhile Candace wakes up from her massage to find that everyone is talking differently. She quickly learns that it is Phineas and Ferb's doing, and calls Linda. Perry removes Norm's oil cap before jumping off on his parachute, and Doofenshmirtz angrily tells Norm to talk normal. This prints off as numerous leaflets that litter the air as they fall. People read the leaflets and decide to obey them, to Candace's confusion as she unsuccessfully tries to convince Linda. They approach Phineas and Ferb, and as Phineas is about to say something he catches a leaflet and declares (in normal English) that it is a very convincing font. After Doofenshmirtz and Norm crash to the ground, Norm prints out one last propaganda leaflet that makes Doofenshmirtz slap himself once more. Transcript Songs *''Ferb Latin'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Sings in Ferb Latin (song) Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry opens a bathroom cupboard and removes something pressing a button that has the letters "OWCA" above it. Major Monogram, who is running late, gives Agent P his mission while shaving. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda is revealed to have a "Sensory Deprivation Tank". *Ferb breaks the Fourth wall by looking at the audience and announcing that Dad works in the antique business. *Monogram seems to have started working out as his appearance here has him looking much bulkier than appearances in previous episodes. (Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation, She's the Mayor) *In Spain this episode's called "Idioma de Ferb" ("Ferb's Language") *While Phineas is explaining the rules to Isabella, an instrumental version of Ferb Latin ''can be heard if listened closely to. Production Information * Although Kelly Hu was credited, she wasn't in this episode. * This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 18, 2011. International Premieres * December 23, 2011 (Family Channel) * December 24, 2011 (el 13 Chile) * January 10, 2012 (Disney XD UK) * March 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * March 24, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) * April 2, 2012 (Disney Channel India) * April 22, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) * April 24, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) * June 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) * August 25, 2012 (Disney Channel Ukraine, on russian language) * September 29, 2012 (Disney Channel UK) * September 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Turkey) Continuity *This is the third episode with only Ferb's name. The others are "Invasion of the Ferb-Snatchers" and "Tour de Ferb". *Second time Candace goes to a spa ("Spa Day"). *Doofenshmirtz tries to use publicity in his scheme again ("The Beak", "Tour de Ferb"). *Annabelle Johnson's husband makes a cameo, as does Lulu Jones, and one of the singers from A Real Boy (song). Buford's replacement nerd also made a short appearance in the song. *The Flynn-Fletcher house's bathroom is shown a third time ("Tour de Ferb", "The Bully Code"). *Two verses of a song are sung at the same time ("Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", and "The Doof Side of the Moon"). *Second time Phineas says,"By, Jove I think she's got it!" ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Irving hides behind a fence again ("The Curse of Candace") *Ben Baxter makes a cameo ("Flop Starz"). *"Oh, Phineas!" is said again. ("That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Canderemy") *The fifth time where the boys didn't create some kind of a contraption ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Tip of the Day", "Vanessassary Roughness", "Brain Drain"). *During the song "Ferb Latin", Phineas wears the same hat that he wore in "Escape from Phineas Tower". *Doofenshmirtz says "Slap Yourself" again. ("Brain Drain") Errors * After Linda is off the phone with Candace, Lawrence asks for some pie, when he should be at work, as stated at the beginning of the episode. However, it is possible that he has come home early. * Doofenshmirtz said he gave Norm a dollar, but he actually gave norm five dollars. * During the Ferb Latin song, while the gang is singing in the bridge, Ferb's belt is solid and more light colored instead of a line pattern. * When the song starts, there is an error in Buford's eyes and the same extra is used at the same time. * Candace didn't understand Ferb Latin so she should not have been able to speak it; Although she might have just guessed how to speak Ferb Latin from the way other people were talking. * Major Monogram's head moves from left to right. * When the jazz-hands guy was talking to Candace, he said "xcuse-eerb e-merb". The problem here is that "me" is only two letters long and should stay the same, so what he should have said was "xcuse-eerb me". * When Doofenshmirtz is in his lab, he said "Slap yourself" first before pressing the button and the words printed out was "Slap yourself". When Norm was flying in the air, Doofenshmirtz pressed the button first before saying "Talk Normal" and the words printed out was "Talk Normal". * Phineas has designed Ferb-Latin to be vegetarian safe, but upon parting you give the other person a slab of meat. * While the Gang was Blowing Raspberry to the Ice Cream Vendor One of Ferb's Eye is in different Direction. Allusions *'Pig Latin' - The name of the episode and language is a parody of Pig Latin, which is almost the same as Ferb Latin. You take all the letters before the first vowel and say "ay". If a word starts with a vowel, you add "way" to the end. *'Home Alone' - Major Monogram is seen screaming in pain after putting on aftershave. This could be a reference to the iconic scene from the 1990 Christmas comedy film, when Kevin McAllister does the same thing. *'My Fair Lady' - Phineas says to Isabella "By jove I think she's got it" when Isabella demonstrates her ability to speak a new language. This is a quote from the musical ''My Fair Lady, when Eliza demonstrates her ability to speak a new dialect and accent. *'Fringe' - The Sensory Deprivation Tank may be a reference to the sci-fi television show Fringe, in which several characters have been known to use the tank as a plot device, most notably in the series' first season. It's also been noted that Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension is similar to Fringe in that both feature a similar-yet-different parallel universe as a major plot device. *'Frindle' - Just like in the 1996 children's book where a boy creates a made up word that becomes a sweeping sensation. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * John Viener as Norm Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes